The Happenings on Platform 9 34
by Allons-y Lovelies
Summary: This is the drama, yelling, insults and love on Platform 9 3/4, so, in other words, Lily and James' romance. Join them through 7 years of getting onto the Hogwarts Express.


**Hey, this is something I thought up whilst thinking of insults Lily could use on James... Lily might seem a bit OOC, so fair warning. R&R!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP **_**or **_**the ABBA lyrics**

**The happenings on Platform 9 ****3/4**

1st Year-

"Okay son. This is it. Your turn to go to Hogwarts." Daniel Potter clapped his son on the back as they stood in-front of the big red train that was the Hogwarts Express.

"And don't worry sweetheart, you'll make lots of friends, and it doesn't matter what house you're in, we'll love you either way." Emma Potter said to her son, putting her arm around him and wiping a tear from her eye.

Daniel smirked. "Just make sure you're not in Slytherin."

The eleven year old James Potter rolled his hazel eyes, and grinned. "I know Mum, Dad. Anyway, I'll be in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" He said proudly.

"Like your old Dad." Daniel sniffed a little.

"Dad, please don't cry. That won't help me make friends." James said sternly, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I'm not crying! You're crying!" Daniel looked defiant.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Boys! Act your age!" Emma scolded lightly.

"Sorry." The pair replied with identical grins.

Emma shook her head and gave James a hug. "See ya at Christmas. And remember, _lots _of letters. Keep safe and out of trouble. I love you." She said sternly, kissing him on the cheek.

Daniel snorted. "Who are you kidding Em? He won't stay out of trouble. Give me a play by play of every prank." He winked and gave James a hug too.

"Okay! Love you, bye!" James smirked and dragging his trunk behind him, carrying his owl in the other hand, he started running to the train, until his progress was stopped by a girl with flaming red hair. They both fell backwards, and James rubbed his head with an angry expression on his face.

"Oi! Watch it, carrot-top!" He exclaimed. The girl, who was about to apologise, changed her mind and glared.

"Excuse me? _You _crashed into _me_. I think you should be watching it, four eyes!" She shouted back.

"Sure! I was just walking, minding my own business, being the innocent boy I am, and then some girl crashes into me! I think you should apologise nitwit." James yelled.

"Make me nimrod!" The girl challenged.

"I don't usually hit girls, but I might make an exception." James said loudly.

"Yeah, well, I don't hit girls either. But an exception is being made right now!" She snarled.

"Shut up butt lick! I'm not a girl!" James growled.

The redhead glared. "You might wanna check that dipstick!" The parents watching were astounded that such little kids knew all these words.

"Go to Hell asshat!" James bellowed.

"That's it! You're going down dick wad!" The girl launched herself at James, but found herself being held back by a brown haired boy with sea-blue eyes. He had a fair few scars covering his face, and he was quite strong.  
>"I think that you should both calm down." He said. The girl growled in response and took out her wand. James was alarmed at first, but then remembered that she was a first year. She wouldn't know any spells, he was pureblood and he didn't.<p>

The girl smirked. She'd been practising spells at home, and had learnt a few hexes. "You might want to start running jerkface." She called.

James snorted. "A Gryffindor doesn't run." He declared.

'_Levicorpus' _The girl thought, waving her wand, and James flew into the air, one leg up as if being held by an invisible rope. **(Yeah, I know that spell wasn't invented till later, but I'm using it anyway?)**

"Hey! Get me down!" James was yelling.

"Lily! What are you doing?" A woman who was obviously the girl's mother made her way over.

"He insulted me Mum!" Lily explained. The woman gave Lily a stern look, and Lily sighed. "Fine."  
>Lily did the counter-curse and James crumpled to the hard floor. Lily smiled at the brown haired boy, and walked away with her mother, sending one last glare over her shoulder to James. James' parents, seeing what happened rushed over, and Sirius Black, a boy James vaguely knew followed, standing next to the brown haired boy.<p>

James' parents were looking him over for injuries, but James had a dreamy look on his face.  
>"I'm gonna marry her someday."<p>

2nd Year-

"Lily!" Alice Prewitt shrieked as she tackled a laughing Lily Evans to the ground.

James Potter's head whipped around. "Where's Lily?"

Sirius Black smirked. "Not with you."

"Eh, she loves me, deep down." James said dismissively.

Remus Lupin snorted. "Yeah, really, really deep down. So deep down, in fact, that she doesn't even realise it."

James nodded. "Yep, you've got the idea. Let's go say hello." And all three boys went over to where Lily was talking with Alice.

"Hey Evans, you must be magical, because I've fallen under your spell." James smirked and waited for his reply.

"And you must be a punching bag, because I'm about to hit you." Lily gave him a not so sweet smile. "Oh, hi Remus." Lily's smile was welcoming now.

"Hey Lily." Remus grinned.

"Are you using the confundus charm, or are you naturally mind-blowing?" James persevered.

"Are you under the confundus charm, or are you naturally idiotic?" Lily asked, pushing past the boys and getting onto the red Hogwarts Express. "Bye Remus!" She called.

"See ya Lily!" Remus replied.

"Why does she like you and not me?" He asked desperately.

Sirius pondered that question. "Because he's obsessed with books too? Because they live together in the library? Because he's not named James Potter?" He suggested with a smirk. James glared and stepped onto the train.

3rd Year-

"EVANS, GO OUT WITH ME TO HOGSMEADE?" James Potter shouted across the platform.

"WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!" Lily Evans screamed back.

"OKAY, FINE, IT'S FROZEN OVER, GO OUT WITH ME NOW?" James replied loudly.

"IS THE FLOOR COLD?"

James leant down and touched the floor. "NO!"

"THEN HELL HAS NOT FROZEN OVER!" Lily shrieked.

"Bad luck Prongsie-pie." Sirius Black clapped his best-friend on the back.

"C'MON FLOWER, ONE MEAGER DATE!" James called out, ignoring his friend.

"DON'T YOU HAVE SOMEONE ELSE TO ANNOY, POTTER?"

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I WANT TO ANNOY!" James yelled.

"Maybe you should just go out with him to shut him up?" Alice Prewitt suggested.

"In his dreams." Lily muttered.

"Yeah, probably."

4th Year-

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
>Honey I'm still free<br>Take a chance on me  
>If you need me, let me know, gonna be around<br>If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
>If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown<br>Honey I'm still free  
>Take a chance on me<br>Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
>If you put me to the test, if you let me try" James Potter sang as he knelt in-front of Lily Evans.<p>

"What the hell are you doing, Potter?" Lily asked exasperatedly.

"We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
>Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better<br>'Cos you know I've got  
>So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you<br>It's magic  
>You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair<br>But I think you know  
>That I can't let go"<p>

"Potter you're embarrassing yourself." Lily looked around at the smirking faces of the crowd. Alice was struggling to hold in her giggles and Sirius was on the ground hysterically laughing.

"Take a chance on me Evans?" James stood up, looking at her with pleading hazel eyes.

Lily bit her lip, as if she was uncertain. "Um... No. Get lost Potter."

"Ouch, harsh Flower. Do you know how to let a man down lightly? Was it not imprinted in your brain when you were born?" Sirius asked.

"Piss off Black."

5th Year-

"Sev! Hey, how are you?" Lily Evans grinned as she greeted her best friend.

"Nice, you got prefect!" Severus exclaimed.

"And so did you! Great work Sev!" Lily beamed. "We could do patrol together!"

"Yeah," Severus got interrupted as James Potter strode over.

"Hey beautiful, Snivellus, how are you?" He gave his signature lopsided smile.

"Better then you're about to be if you don't walk away now." Lily said sweetly.

"Okay, anyway, Alice needs you urgently, said something about cramps...? I didn't stay for long after that." James looked like he was close to gagging.

"Oh crap. Okay, see you Sev." Lily waved goodbye.

"You should be thanking me right about now." James stated.

"And why is that?"

"Because I saved you from more conversation with Snivelly." James smirked.

"Don't call him that Potter! He's more of a man then you will _ever _be!" Lily snarled.

James snorted. "Whatever you say darling. Go out with me?"

"It's 'Evans' to you. Not darling, not Flower, not beautiful, just 'Evans'! Okay? And, no I will _not_ go out with you, because you are an arrogant toe-rag."

"That hurts Evans. Ouch. Knife through the heart."

6th Year-

Remus pulled at his jumper nervously. "Lily?"

Lily turned around with a giant smile on her pretty face. "Remus! Hello! How were your holidays?"

Remus found himself smiling as well. "They were great! Actually, James sent me over to ask you something..."

Lily stopped smiling. "No."

"You don't know what I was going to ask!" Remus protested.

"I still say no." Lily said stubbornly.

"But I just wanted to ask-"

"No!"

"Will you take a photo of James and his family!" Remus exclaimed.

_-Awkward silence-_

"...Fine."

"And also, will you go out with him?"

"Oh my _god_!"

7th Year-

A little first year girl tripped over, falling onto the hard ground. James rushed over to her made sure she was alright, and pulled a chocolate frog from his pocket, handing to her with a kind smile.

Lily watched James analytically. Dumbledore had made both of them Head's, and when she'd gotten her letter telling her that James was a Head too, she'd nearly blown a fuse. She'd thought that Dumbledore was drunk and high when he chose the Head's, but now, watching James cooperate so… _kindly_, with students, she considered that James might actually have… _grown up_.

James quickly stopped a fight that had occurred on the platform, and gave the kids a stern talking to. The kids walked away, looking like kicked puppies. Lily bit her lip, and saw James clap Remus on the back.

Lily shrugged. What the hell. Live was too short to waste.

"Oi! James!" She called.

James turned slowly, a look of shook gracing his chiselled face. "Yes Lily?"

"Come here please?"

James slowly jogged to her. "What do you want?"

Lily went onto her tippy-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing Lily? Lily are you drunk? High? Under any influence at all?"

"Shut up and kiss me James."

And that was the kiss. The kiss that got James a date to Hogsmeade. And the kiss that got them a plaque, smack-bang in the middle of the platform, celebrating the long awaited first kiss of Lily Evans and James Potter.

**I hope you liked this, I loved writing it! Please REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


End file.
